blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RBlitzwolfer/Blitzwolfer's Archetype Tier List
Tier 0: Must-have archetypes; recognizable deck power increase when several archetype cards are played in the deck of their color, compared to the standard monocolor deck of the same color. *'Tier 1:' Go-to archetypes; strong archetype decks or decks competes in power against standard monocolor decks of the archetype's color. *'Tier 2:' Hand-off archetypes; gimmicky archetypes which cut a bit short in power compared to other monocolor decks of their color, but manages to be successful in their win condition. *'Tier 3:' Niche archetypes; archetype decks that don't really stand that much on their own and excessively rely on key cards outside of their archetype or specific advantages to win. *'Tier 4:' Bad archetypes; archetypes that barely achieves its win condition and recognizable power decrease compared to other standard monocolor decks of their color. *'Tier 5:' Unplayable archetypes; archetypes that either don't work functionally or will outright make you lose the game when you try to play it. Thankfully, there's no archetypes that are in this category. Tier 0 * Overseers ** Overseer General and Overseer Drake are a must-have in a monogreen deck. ** Eye of Overseer are used for niche monogreen decks who already provide board advantage. ** Overseer Prophet's power is debatable, but strives if the monogreen deck already has Overseers. * Cat's Eyes ** Used excessively in Gyro. ** Most notable cards are Cat's Eye Cultist or Cat's Eye Flock, as they can cascade to easily provide a huge board advantage. Tier 1 * Doges ** Plays more aggressively due to excessive card draw in its archetype, in comparison to the standard monoyellow deck. ** Shamrock Doge and PEEPSTERS are seen in play outside of their archetype. * Lifeloss ** Utilizes the resource of life to gain board advantage quickly. Lopous and Lilly_S are a must-have in a lifeloss deck. ** Abundant amount of lifeloss cards to trigger these buffs. Tier 2 * Bees ** Swarms the board to excessively create small and cheap fighters. ** A nuisance of an archetype. ** AoE buffs FTW. * Meeboids ** Tanky bois. ** Should be Tier 3, but somehow isn't. ** Variety of wincons; DIY Dominus or massive depower lifegain (choose your poison). * Noobs ** Excessively overextend to overwhelm the opponent. Ejob is a must-have in the archetype. ** Use cards such as Noob's Play Box to create a tanky and tedious army of noobs. ** Exploit double triggers such as The Piece Breaker and/or Split Ego to buff their power more. * Police ** Exploits the existence of Police Taskmaster. ** Annoyingly uses cards that deal with overextension such as Bobaman, Luck o' the Lobsters, or Mzh3000. * Zombies ** They never die. ** They never stop. ** They always keep coming back. Tier 3 * Acolyte ** As someone who played acolytes, only put Lunar Warrior, Nova, Dragon Horde, Lunar Acolyte, and/or the acolyte of your color in a monocolor deck. * Korblox ** Thanks, Myrmiredon. You made Korblox slightly playable. * Lunar ** Hyperburn Lunar exists. ** If you're playing Lunar regularly, just run only Wer8888 or Paraselene Sage. * Lycanthrope ** Only powerful on paper; it's pretty meh ingame. ** "Please I need to draw my actions" simulator. ** "Bruh why did my Horse Breeder transform first?" simulator. * Nightmare ** "Hah! You can't draw cards! What are you going to do now?" ** "Uhhhh play my Matt Dusek." * Ninja ** tfw ninjas were bad because they had a lack of card draw. ** tfw you try to buff ninjas by making them part-blue. * Redcliff ** Difficult to summon. ** Massive cost gap between "cheap fighters" and "big-boi fighters". ** Payoff's good, I guess. * Titans ** Thank God for Acolytes. ** Holy Chamber softlock simulator. * Toys ** Stop trying to make them an OTK archetype. ** OTK archetypes don't work. ** Doges > Toys. Tier 4 * Alars ** "Can I just play Alar Myrmidon instead? Why do I need to play an archetype along with it?" ** Pretty much feels like an incomplete archetype. * Chairs ** They all just die in one hit. ** Don't make archetypes, Dairing. * Defenders ** A good deck would only let Defenders have one fighter out at a time. * Dwarves ** Tfw sentries were too good in monored ** Tfw nerf them to be only played specifically with the dwarves ** Tfw the dwarves were outright bad. * Heroes ** Just a bad archetype in general. ** Just play a normal monocolor deck. * Lifegain ** Just play Meeboids. * Mythic Shadows ** Wasn't even an archetype in the first place. * Shedletsky ** Will never be buffed because "muh infinite limbs" ** 2 of the 4 forms are bad. ** Red Form is pretty cool but Green Form only found in niche decks. * Ultra ** "Please I just need good card draw that's all I ask." Category:Blog posts